Watching the MCU
by IchigoCipher3346
Summary: So... I just finished watching Endgame, and I thought why not make the whole MCU watch their past, present, and future. for those of you who haven't seen Endgame, GO BACK FROM ONCE YOU CAME!
1. Chapter 1

Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)

Captain Marvel (2019)

Iron Man (2008)

Iron Man 2 (2010)

The Incredible Hulk (2008)

Thor (2011)

The Avengers (2012)

Thor: The Dark World (2013)

Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017)

Iron Man 3 (2013)

Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)

Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)

Ant-Man (2015)

Captain America: Civil War (2016)

Black Panther (2018)

Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)

Doctor Strange (2016)

Thor: Ragnarok (2017)

Ant-Man & the Wasp (2018)

Avengers: Infinity War (2018)

Avengers: Endgame (2019)

**Seating arrangement:**

**[Screen]**

**{Food} {Drinks}**

**First Row:** Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Poetro Maximoff/Quicksilver

**Second Row:** Ned, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Aunt May, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Hope Van Dyne/Wasp, Hank Pym, Happy Hogan

**Third Row:** Meredith Quill, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Yondu Udonta, Kraglin, Nabula

**Fourth Row:** T'Chaka, T'Challa/Black Panther, Nakia, Shuri, Okoye, W'Kabi, Zuri, N'jobu, M'Baku

**Fifth Row:** Dr. Stephen Strange, Palmer, Mordo, Wong, the Ancient One

**Sixth Row:** Midtown High Staff and Students, Michelle, Flash, Liz

**Seventh Row:** River Tribe, Mining Tribe, Merchant Tribe, Border Tribe, Jabari Tribe

**Eighth Row:** Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Skrull Tribe, Talos/Keller

**Evil Zone:** Loki (for now), Whiplash, Malekith, Ronan the Accuser, Darren Cross/Yellowjacket, Ghost, Dormammu (his in a crystal ball), Justin Hammer, Ultron, the Grandmaster, Ego the living planet, Obadiah Stane/Iron-Monger, Erik Killmonger, Hela, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Vulture, Thanos


	2. Prologe

'**Gathering Everyone'**

It had been two days since the whole 'battle of New York' with both Thor and Loki having gone back to Asgard taking the Tesseract with them, so yeah right now Tony and the rest of the Avengers were currently sitting in the now finished living room of the Avenger tower. Currently both Tony and Steve were having an argument about how to probably run the team, all while Clint, Natasha, and Bruce sat on the couch watching in amusement. Everything was calm until out of nowhere the whole tower started to shake which caused the five Avengers to fall on the floor.

"Tony, what's going on?!" Steve yelled while trying to stay steady on his feet once he got up from the floor, but unfortunately Tony didn't have the answer to what was going on ether; just then a bright green light started to shine through the towers windows, and just like that all of earth's mightiest hero's, The guardians as well as some civilians and the tribes of Wakanda vanished from sight.

Theater Room

The theater ceiling opened and everyone fell right through and landed on the ground in a big pile.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHERE ARE WE!?"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! J.A.R.V.I.S! WHERE ARE WE!?"

"STARK, WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Everyone kept arguing and questioning each other, until they heard laughter coming from the far left corner of the room, they all looked over and found a young boy (A/N: I'm not a boy by the way, they just don't know that ;P) no older than ten was sitting on a swing and was wearing a black and gray sweater, dark blue jeans, with dark gray shoes and a black snap-back. The young boys' hair was a unique to say the least, instead of normal colored hair, his hair was cut in a pixie style and was dyed blue and white.

"*Giggling* you guys are funny when you fight!" The young boy said with a bright smile, everyone looked at him weirdly, they were all thinking the same thing, *No ones that happy.*

"Um, excuse me, young boy. I…" The young boy held up his hand stopping Tony from talking anymore, "Now hold up a minute, I am in no means a young boy tin-man." This throws everyone out of the loop and for once in Tony's life he was left speechless. "If you don't mind me asking, but, what do you mean by that?" Steve asked, being just as confused as everyone else.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is ichigochipher3346, but you can call me Ichigo. I am 18yrs old and just to clarify, I am a girl!" if everyone wasn't as shocked before, well they were now. This only made Ichigo smile more, she then got up and made to the stage while walking everyone saw just how tall she was; and believe me they were more shocked then they were when they found out that she was a girl. Ichigo's height was at a shocking 4'5'' (1.35m), she was basically half the size of everyone in the room, Ichigo was now standing on the stage facing everyone who was in the theater. "Now, I know that you're all wondering why you were brought here." A choirs of yes's and yeah's were heard throughout the room.

"Well, you are here to watch the past, present, and future of everyone in this room. Now they're a few people missing so once there here we shall begin."

With that, the theater ceiling once again opened up and a lot more people fell through, though most of them were bad guys. (A/N: Don't worry I had Thanos tied up once he entered the theater.)

"Now that everyone is here, please head to the seats that have your name on it."

**[Screen]**

**{Food} {Drinks}**

**My seat: Ichigo**

**First Row: **Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

**Second Row:** Ned, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Aunt May, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Hope Van Dyne/Wasp, Hank Pym, Happy Hogan

**Third Row:** Meredith Quill, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Yondu Udonta, Kraglin, Nabula

**Fourth Row:** T'Chaka, T'Challa/Black Panther, Nakia, Shuri, Okoye, W'Kabi, Zuri, N'jobu, M'Baku

**Fifth Row:** Dr. Stephen Strange, Palmer, Mordo, Wong, the Ancient One

**Sixth Row:** Midtown High Staff and Students, Michelle, Flash, Liz

**Seventh Row:** River Tribe, Mining Tribe, Merchant Tribe, Border Tribe, Jabari Tribe

**Eighth Row:** Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Skrull Tribe, Talos/Keller

**Evil Zone:** Loki (for now), Whiplash, Malekith, Ronan the Accuser, Darren Cross/Yellowjacket, Ghost, Dormammu (his in a crystal ball), Justin Hammer, Ultron, the Grandmaster, Ego the living planet, Obadiah Stane/Iron-Monger, Erik Killmonger, Hela, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Vulture, Thanos (A/N: Thanos is in a unbreakable box, he can hear and see everything; he just can't get out. Also there is food and water in there for him, I'm not evil guys.)

"Ok, now that you're all seated we're going to start things off with the 2011 Captain America: The First Avenger movie." Ichigo heard Tony groan in annoyance, she turned and faced him but her face was void of emotions. "Tony, I am well aware about how you feel about Steve Rogers. But, for everyone to understand how and why this is happing when we get to the final two movies, you all need to see each other's past in order to probable understand the future." Everyone started to notice that Ichigo's voice started to waver a bit while she was talking to Tony, and the rest of the Avengers started to worry about their friend.

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road shall we." Ichigo jumped of the stage and walked over to her own seat, once she sat down a white screen appeared with the title 'MUC Viewing' in big bright Avenger colors. It was going to being and Ichigo sat in her seat hoping that she hadn't made a mistake in showing them this.


End file.
